


The Flower of Chaldea

by notegarden



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Is there plot..?, Kinks and partner(s) mentioned separately in each chapter., Lemons, Let's face it; it's mostly porn., Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notegarden/pseuds/notegarden
Summary: Being an Omega is often tough enough in regular society... Imagine being one surrounded by many, many different Alphas in an enclosed facility at Antarctica!





	The Flower of Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been entertaining the idea of FGO Omegaverse for a while. With both Male and Female protagonists. It would've been more 'traditional' I suppose to write about the Male version of Ritsuka in this AU, but since there's plenty of those floating around I've decided to write one for the Female version instead. At least... For now.
> 
> Scene Contains: Just a prologue. Probably the only chapter that will not contain explicit material in this work.

"What?! An _Omega_?!"

Keeping a smile on her face, Ritsuka tried not to make a face when Olga Marie spat out her second gender like an insult. _'Ah... I guess it's no good here either.'_ She thought. Rather than angry or upset by the response, she just felt a little disappointed. When she first saw the recruitment poster she had applied rather half-heartedly, more on a whim than anything else... But a small part of her had also been looking forward to being a part of something important.

Even as an Omega, she wanted to do something special. Not just to prove to the people around her, but to also prove to herself that she was free to choose her own path.

So when she had been formally accepted into the organization, she felt quite excited and happy about it. She never hid the fact she was an Omega during the application, so she thought that she had managed to get hired into a place that tried not to discriminate against them.

"Geeze, even if it was just to fill in the numbers they should have been more careful with the recruits." The Director complained.

"Um..." Still, gathering up her courage Ritsuka said, "I promise that I'll do my best! I know that I don't really know as much as some of the other recruits, but I'll do my best with training and on the missions too."

"And? Your idea of 'doing your best' is to fall asleep during my initial briefing?"

"Ah... Uh, that's..." Her face turned bright red at that. There wasn't anything she could say in response to that since she really was the one in the wrong.

"In any case, you're off the first mission."

"Oh. Then in the meantime where should I-" Without any further explanation, she was curtly pushed out of the room. She let out a deep sigh. She really regretted falling asleep like that during the orientation, and in the front row seats too. If it weren't for that, she doubted that the Director would have even bothered to look at her personal file and single her out.

"Good work Senpai."

"Huh?" Ritsuka turned around to see a girl with short hair and glasses. They had met briefly right after her first Spiritron Dive. "Mash, was it? Thank you... Though I don't think I've gotten a chance to do any sort of work yet."

Mash smiled and shook her head. "Even if you didn't do any formal sort of work, you were really brave back there in front of Miss Marie. I'm sure that once you get a chance to go on a mission, you'll be able to show the Director how serious you are."

"Th-thank you..." Embarrassed, she turned her head off to the side and scratched her cheek. She wasn't sure how, but the girl had managed to give her the exact sort of compliment and encouragement she'd always wanted. It wasn't a look of pity or an attempt to reassure her that she didn't need to push herself too hard... Mash just accepted her determination for what it was.

"I'd like to stay and chat more, but I'm afraid I should get ready for the mission now. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, don't worry. For now I'll take a look around to get used to the facility. I haven't had a chance to visit my assigned room either, so I'll probably head there first."

"I see. In that case, I'll see you later Senpai."

"See you later Mash! Good luck!"

\--

Now that she thought back to it, it was probably due to Mash's simple and straight-forward encouragement that she ended up running to save her instead of escaping.

Since then they had managed to summon many different Servants. Everyone from all sorts of times and ages working together for one common goal... It really was the sort of adventure that she thought she would only hear about without ever being involved in.

One major difficultly was... There were quite a bit of Alphas among the Servants she summoned. In hindsight, she probably should have expected this to a certain extent. Alphas were generally of bigger build, stronger, and had more aggressive personalities.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to learn that most of the great heroes of the past were born as one.


End file.
